Primera cita
by Power of Jupiter
Summary: AU. Basado en RE:. Kaneki le pide una cita a Touka para el día (la noche) de Navidad. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Harán algo? ¿Irán a algún sitio?.


Llevaba un rato pensando en lo que acaba de suceder, sorprendida ante el giro que la situación acababa de tomar. En cuestión de minutos habían pasado de ser tan sólo unos amigos con sentimientos de por medio a quedar en su primera cita. Volvió a repasar la conversación por enésima vez:

Oye Touka.- La voz de él era suave y amable. - El sábado que viene es Navidad.- Touka frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, esperando que él continuase. -¿Tienes algún plan?- Touka guardó la taza que estaba limpiando en el armario y se giró hacia él, encontrándose con sus ojos grises que la observaban fijamente. ¿Desde cuando la mirada de él era tan intensa? Sin duda había pasado tiempo desde aquella vez en el puente.

¿Por qué lo preguntas, Kaneki?- La mirada de Touka era inquisitiva, pero aún así él no apartó su mirada. No, esta vez iba a ir al grano y hacer lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde hacía tres años.

Porque me gustaría pasar ese día contigo, a solas.- La mirada de Kaneki seguía fija en ella, que acababa de girar y agachar su cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo habían cambiado las tornas? Ella solía ser la inquisidora y él quien agachaba la cabeza, pero esta vez ya no era así. Suspiró lentamente, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, y volvió a mirar a los ojos grises de él. Estaba dispuesta a decirle que no, que ya había esperado mucho tiempo y que no le podía perdonar esos tres años que él había estado ausente, sin embargo de sus labios salieron otras palabras.

Está bien, supongo que podré.- Volvió a desviar su mirada, sorprendida por lo que acababa de responder. Sin duda odiaba cuando su corazón mandaba sobre su cerebro. Kaneki sonrió, dejando la taza de café en el mostrador.

Entonces el sábado te vendré a buscar a eso de las ocho.- Kaneki tomó sus cosas y se marchó, dejando paso a Ayato, el cual se quedó observando a una Touka completamente roja por lo que acababa de pasar.

Así que el lindo cervatillo le pidió una cita a mi estúpida hermana mayor.- Touka levantó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos idénticos a los suyos y una sonrisa burlona. No se había percatado de la presencia de Ayato.

Cállate, mocoso malcriado.- Ayato soltó una risotada y subió a su habitación.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, observando un escaparate en el centro comercial. Suspiró y entró en la tienda, buscando algo que la hiciese lucir presentable para esa noche.

Cuando llegó a Re: ya eran las seis de la tarde y no había mucha clientela. Saludó a Koma y a la señorita Irimi, que estaban en la barra mediando una discusión entre Nishiki y su hermano. Sacudió la cabeza y subió a su cuarto, dejando las bolsas sobre su cama. Decidió darse un baño relajante y, tras secarse, abrió las bolsas: una blusa blanca con una falda azul celeste y un jersey ancho de color beige, además de unas medias negras con la silueta de un conejo. Se puso las medias, la blusa y la falda, asegurándose que iba bien ajustada en la cintura. A continuación se puso el jersey y sus botas negras. Se miró al espejo: no lucía nada mal, pero le faltaba algo. Fue al baño y tomó un estuche, sacando de el un lápiz de labios de color rosa. Lo miró por un momento hasta que decidió aplicárselo. También decidió darse máscara de pestañas. Se volvió a mirar al espejo, ahora más satisfecha con su imagen, y preguntándose porqué estaba haciendo todo eso, en lugar de tomar sus vaqueros, su jersey y su abrigo. Un grito la sacó de sus ensoñaciones: eran las ocho y él ya estaba abajo, puntual. Tomó su bolso y una bufanda: esa noche haría frío.

Cuando bajó a la cafetería se encontró a Hinami tirando de Ayato y a Kaneki hablando con Koma animadamente. Los cuatro se giraron a observarla nada más notar su presencia. Ayato aprovechó para soltarse del agarre de Hinami y caminó hacia su hermana, sonriéndole levemente y haciéndole una caricia en la cabeza, para a continuación desaparecer escaleras arriba con las manos en sus bolsillos. Hinami la abrazó y se marchó a la trastienda con Koma, dejando a Kaneki y a Touka solos en la tienda.

Kaneki miraba embelesado a Touka, sin saber qué decir. Estaba habituado a verla en falda, tanto por el uniforme escolar años atrás como por el uniforme de la cafetería, tanto de Anteiku como de Re:. Pero nunca pensó verla así, con tonos claros y una estética muy naíf que la dulcificaba enormemente. Ni con los labios pintados de un rosa muy suave. Sí. Le encantaba esa imagen dulce que contrastaba con su interior complejo y endurecido. Era como un ángel acusador, tremendamente bella y tremendamente compleja. Touka carraspeó, haciendo que Kaneki sacudiese su cabeza para regresar de sus ensoñaciones. Le sonrió de una forma dulce, provocando un sonrojo en ella, y echaron a andar. Touka estaba roja, y muy nerviosa. La mirada de Kaneki había sido muy intensa de nuevo. Llevaba tiempo deseando que algo así sucediese. Levantó su mirada del suelo, dándose cuenta de que él iba unos pasos por delante de ella. Carraspeó llamando su atención, Kaneki se giró, dibujándose una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

-¿A donde vamos?- Kaneki sonrió a Touka y le guiñó un ojo de forma traviesa.

-Es un secreto, pero te va a gustar.- Touka asintió, decidiendo fiarse de Kaneki.

Pronto el asfalto y los adoquines de la calle dieron paso a una colina llena de árboles. Kaneki se giró hacia Touka, que a pesar de ir en botas le costaba caminar por las pequeñas piedras que había en el suelo. Le extendió una mano, dudando por un momento si ella se la tomaría. Touka le sonrió y aceptó su mano, sorprendiéndose ella misma por aceptarla. Kaneki tiró de ella suavemente hasta llevarla a su lado, quedándose ambos iluminados por la Luna. Kaneki sacó una manta de su mochila y se sentó sobre ella, haciéndole un gesto a Touka para que lo acompañase. La vista frente a ellos, en lo alto de la colina, era única. La luz de la Luna bañaba todo y, a sus pies, un montón de gente, familias, amigos y parejas, con la vista en el cielo esperando el espectáculo que en unos minutos iba a comenzar.

Fuegos artificiales de todos los colores -rosas, violetas, azules, verdes, amarillos, rojos...- se abrían en el cielo como flores en primavera. Touka los miraba embelesada. La última vez que había asistido a un espectáculo como ese aún estaban los cuatro juntos. Durante el tiempo que duraron los fuegos, Touka no apartó la mirada del cielo. Una vez finalizados, la Luna recuperó su protagonismo, bañando el rostro de Touka, que ahora miraba fijamente a Kaneki. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo,

recordándole las constantes nevadas que ya llevaban varios días acechando el país. Sintió algo cálido y pesado sobre sus hombros, Kaneki le acababa de colocar su cazadora de invierno. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, sus rostros enrojecidos y sus ojos centelleantes. Y aunque ambos parecían tranquilos y serenos, por dentro estaban hechos un flan, siendo conscientes de lo que iba a pasar. Kaneki se inclinó lentamente sobre Touka, dudando por un instante de lo qué iba a hacer. Y ese instante de duda fue suficiente para que Touka se acercase definitivamente a él, juntando los labios de ambos y abrazándose a él. La cazadora se le cayó sobre la manta, pero le daba igual, porque allí, refugiada en sus brazos cálidos y pegada contra su pecho, se sintió como en casa.


End file.
